I Judged him Wrong
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Dark Meta Knight is alone on Valentine's Day and is left only to judge Shadow Kirby for leaving his side. Dark Meta Knight x Shadow Kirby Valentine's Day special one-shot. Story number five of seven of my Yaoi Valentine Project.


"_This Saint Valentine's Day is like every other,_" Dark Meta Knight thought, walking in circles near the Mirror Portal in the Mirror World that leads to Dreamland.

"_Shadow Kirby is a hero in his own right, and I truly couldn't care less. But...I wish that he was here. I wish that he stayed with me." _

Dark Meta Knight looked at the portal in anger. He hated this feeling, and he clenched his fists. He looked as if he was about to punch the portal at any second, and if he were to so much as punch it, it would break; then Shadow Kirby wouldn't be able to come back. Not like he ever did.

Dark Meta Knight walked away from the portal, mumbling to himself. "That idiot...I was his mentor, and he chooses to leave. I protected him and kept him under my care for so long. I thought that him and me could stay, protecting our would together. But he had to leave to Dreamland. Why, Shadow Kirby?! I'm asking you why...And I want you to answer me!"

It was then that Dark Meta Knight rushed towards the portal with his clenched fist. He jumped up and brought himself down with his fist positioned forward, towards the portal. He truly was going to break it.

He then saw a familiar entity walk in from the portal. His eyes widened in surprise.

It was Shadow Kirby.

Shadow Kirby looked up at Dark Meta Knight. His eyes widened as well; Dark Meta Knight couldn't stop himself. He was flying towards Shadow Kirby at top speed. He brought his fist down, but he still flew face-first into Shadow Kirby.

Dark Meta Knight looked at Shadow Kirby, and Shadow Kirby looked at Dark Meta Knight. Neither seemed to be hurt.

Dark Meta Knight got up and went right back to being angry at Shadow Kirby. Shadow Kirby knew that he was angry at him.

"...Welcome back, idiot," Dark Meta Knight said. Shadow Kirby frowned.

"Don't frown at me...Why are you here? Shouldn't you be protecting Dreamland with your clone?"

Shadow Kirby made a soft poyo. He didn't like the way Dark Meta Knight was treating him, especially after he came all this way to see him.

"Too bad." Dark Meta Knight walked around Shadow Kirby in circles. "...I trained you to be brave and strong, and this is how you repay me-"

Dark Meta Knight stopped walking around Shadow Kirby when he saw something crushed behind Shadow Kirby's back: roses.

"...Why did you bring these here?" Dark Meta Knight asked. He hoped that he brought them for him, but he secretly doubted it.

Shadow Kirby grabbed the roses, and noticed that they were crushed. He frowned, but still handed them to Dark Meta Knight, saying that they were for him.

Dark Meta Knight took them and observed them for a bit. Shadow Kirby backed away; he was afraid that Dark Meta Knight wouldn't like them.

"Wait...Don't be afraid." Dark Meta Knight walked towards Shadow Kirby, holding the roses.

"I love them."

Shadow Kirby looked up at Dark Meta Knight, and noticed that he was walking closer to him.

Dark Meta Knight smiled at Shadow Kirby under his mask. He offered out his hand to Shadow Kirby, wanting to hold his stubby little hand.

Shadow Kirby took his hand, and smiled at him a bit. "Poyo."

He was saying that he was sorry for not visiting Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight touched Shadow Kirby's head and ran his fingers through his skin. "It's okay."

The two of them sat down near the portal, and that day, Shadow Kirby promised to visit Dark Meta Knight more often.

Especially on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Author's note time: Haaa. Yay. I did it. I didn't ruin itttt.

This idea was brought on by a guest reader of mine under the name of "ProtonxChuggaFan." He said that he was looking for Dark Meta Knight x Meta Knight stories in a review and came across my Meta Knight x Kirby story.

I was originally going to do a Meta Knight x Dark Meta Knight story but I decided to make it Dark Meta Knight x Shadow Kirby instead...I hope it still works out for my readers.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Dark Meta Knight or Shadow Kirby. They belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


End file.
